The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for terminating wire or other elongated, generally rigid, elements; and more specifically relates to mounting systems adapted to secure a wire, or other similar generally rigid member, to a surface. The present invention is considered to have particular applicability in securing elements such as spring wire members to a mounting surface. Such applications are often found, for example, in spring clutch systems of the type used in automotive parking brake mechanisms.
Problems associated with securing a wire element to a mounting surface are well known. In many applications where such a mounting is necessary, the wire, and therefore the mounting assembly, will be subjected to high tensile loads. In the above example of a spring clutch for a parking brake, the spring wire and the mounting assembly must sustain a high number of cycles of high tensile loading. If a wire and associated mounting are to withstand such loads, the mounting must not induce bending moments into the wire, and must avoid impairing the tensile capacity of the wire.
An exemplary conventional mounting system utilizes an anchoring plate, having a plurality of teeth or serrations, which is riveted to a mounting surface in an overlying relation to the spring wire so as to secure the spring wire in a fixed position relative to the mounting surface. An exemplary system of this type is depicted in FIG. 1. Such systems, although generally satisfactory when properly implemented, suffer from the deficiency that such systems require significant attention to assure trouble free installations. For example, the process of riveting, or otherwise securing, the anchoring plate to the mounting surface is difficult to control. If the securing operation places excessive force upon the anchoring plate, the wire may be nicked by the serrations, leading to premature failure of the wire under cyclical loading. Similarly, the application of too little force in securing the anchoring plate will obviously reduce the retaining force, leading to "pulling out" of the spring wire under tensile loading. The difficulty of controlling these processes within desirable limits is exacerbated by variations in dimensions of the parts of the assembly.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new method and apparatus for mounting a wire, or similar elongated, generally rigid member, to a solid mounting surface which provides optimal retention of the wire or similar member, and which provides such optimal retention over a much wider range of component manufacturing tolerances than was available through prior mounting systems.